Trust Between Worlds
by NekoEddo
Summary: Kudo Shinichi died. He sacrificed himself so that he could catch the snipers after KID, but when he comes back as a ghost and his subconscious decides that one Kaito Kuroba will be his anchor, what problems will occur? And is that a friendship forming?
1. Death

Shinichi stood, white cape flapping around his legs as he looked out over the city, he shivered.

'Damn it Shinichi, calm down! You've been through this a hundred times with the police, it's all going to go according to plan! If you pull this off right then no one is going to shoot at Kid when he's on his heists again.'

He thought, desperately trying to calm the furious pounding of his heart as it hammered against his ribcage in fear and anticipation.

He had teamed up with the police in order to catch the ones that had been shooting at Kid on his heists.

They had formed a plan, a plan which had taken quite some work to get the police to actually agree to, certainly, but a plan all the same.

It was that that caused him to be stood on the roof of this building right now, dressed in the full Kid regalia, waiting for the first shot to cut through the silence of the night.

And that right there was the one part of his plan that the police didn't know.

He knew the chances of getting out of here alive were slim, and he knew that the chances of getting out of here unharmed were next to nothing.

He also happened to know that in Kid's most recent heists, the sniper had stopped fooling around, and started aiming to kill.

He wasn't an idiot, without the cat-like reflexes of the real Kid there was no point in even trying to dodge the bullets that would no doubt be fired that night.

Thats right, the great detective Kudo Shinichi planned to die there that night, he planned to die to save the life of an thief, and no one knew.

So no one could stop him.

A shot rang out, causing the police that had been hiding in the shadows to come swarming out, their plotting and planning put to use as they went to detain the criminal.

But they weren't fast enough, for before even a single policeman had put a single hand on the sniper, five more shots had rung out, whistling through the air before embedding themselves in the chest of one Kudo Shinichi, and, if you had looked, you would have seen a heartbreakingly sad smile on his face, even as the red stain on the once-pristine white over his chest almost tripled in size and his eyes took on the glassy sheen of one losing their life.

The last thing that Kudo Shinichi heard before he died was the frantic voices around him, both of those detaining the sniper and those that were calling out his name in a futile attempt to keep him in the land of the living.

He smiled fractionally wider as his eyes slipped shut for the very last time.

And thus, Kudo Shinichi died, and he could only pray that they found the piece of paper on which he had written his last message.

* * *

**Hi guys! Yet another fic from me! This is the first angsty fic that I have ever written and I say it has turned out alot better than I expected. This is NOT a oneshot and chapter two should be up soon. Have a great day and hope you enjoyed!**

**NekoEddo**


	2. Awake again?

Shinichi cracked his eyes open, wasn't supposed to be dead?

Call it a human's intuition but he had been sure that the peaceful oblivion that he had been resting in only moments before had been death.

And unless he was on some very strong painkillers -which he highly doubted since he could think straight and nothing felt numb- then he should be feeling some degree of pain due to the, what was it... five? Six? bullets that had embedded themselves into him.

He sat himself up and swung his legs over the side of the... wait, was that a tray he was sitting on?!

He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was in a morgue.

Completely confused by now, he stood up and looked back at the tray that he had been lying on, only to see himself, still lying there deathly still and with no rising and falling of the chest to say that he was alive.

He then proceeded to look down at himself... well, more like through himself.

'Shit' was the only thought running through his mind at that point in time.

Shinichi stopped and cocked his head to the side, he could swear that he just heard voices.

Yep, there they were again. He paused for a moment before deciding that he should go and find out what they were saying.

When he got to the room that the voices were coming from, he hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner out of habit, before realizing that since he was a ghost, and therefore - as far as he knew - no one could see him, he would be able to go into the room and would be able to hear the conversation much more clearly.

The people talking were Megure and Satou.

"I know Megure-keibu, but... I just can't believe that he's gone. Such a brilliant boy as him should have been able to live a long and healthy life before dying of old age, not to be killed by a sniper whilst helping the police."

"I agree with you completely Satou-san but there's nothing more we can do for him now but give him a proper funeral."

"I suppose your right..." Satou sighed and began to walk away.

"Megure-keibu, Megure-keibu!" Takagi came running up, waving something that was in a sealed plastic bag around in the air. Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"What is it Takagi-kun?" Megure asked.

"The team that was in charge of looking through Shinichi-kun's house for a will or any other such document found this pinned to his bedroom door."

"Takagi-kun, get to the point already, what exactly is this."

"It's Shinichi-kun's last message."

Upon hearing this, Megure gently took the bagged piece of paper from Takagi's hands and read it aloud. Paling more and more at the realization that the letter stood for.

_"Dear Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji, Shiratori-Keiji and any other police officers that may come across this note. _  
_I do not regret what has occurred as long as the sniper was caught, and I would be very grateful if you would pass the various messages contained in this letter to the people they were intended for._

**_Mum and Dad_**

_I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you after I got back, but, in my mind at least, the events that occurred were completely necessary to detain that sniper. Kid may be a criminal, but I do not believe that he deserves to die because of it. Dad, make sure you keep writing your books, and Mum, maybe you could go back to acting if you wanted to. _  
_All my love,_  
_ Shinichi._

**_Ran_**

_I'm sorry that we couldn't go to tropical land together again like I promised, I really am. It seems like too many of my promises to you get broken, don't they. Maybe one day you will be able to look back on your memories of me fondly, but, for now, i will understand if you hate me completely for leaving you again. I'm glad that you always saw me as a brother, because I always saw you as a sister. You were always there to comfort me when I needed it, and I really appreciate that. Thank you._  
_Love,_  
_ Shinichi._

**_Hattori and Kazuha_**

_I'm glad that you two finally got together, it took you long enough! Sorry that we couldn't all go out in a six when Ran and I finally found our soul-mates, but please still do this with Ran, since she was looking forward to it more than anyone else. Looks like you are finally going to be able to solve the cases that you encounter without me doing it first huh, Hattori. Well, be sure to have fun with that! And Kazuha. Make sure you keep him in line, ok?_  
_Shinichi._

**_Agasa-hakase_**

_Thanks for looking out for me when I had erm... problems that I couldn't really talk to anyone else about. Have you made any new gadgets for the tantei-dan yet? Because i'm sure that they would appreciate it. And even though I won't be able to wake up to you blowing up your house each morning anymore, I just thought that you might like to know that it was always my preferred type of alarm clock. Have fun with your experiments!_  
_Shinichi_

**_Haibara_**

_Thank you for helping so much in taking down them and thank you for working so hard on an antidote for that, I thought that you might be interested in knowing that I was extremely happy when you finally managed to create it. And even though I only got to spend a few weeks cured, I think it was worth it and i hope you do too. Thank you._  
_Shinichi._

_and, finally._

**_Kaitou KID_**

_Now that I have done what i've done, I hope that you are going to live up to your reputation and keep your no-one gets hurt policy, and please include yourself in it, i'm sure that whoever you really are, you have friends and family that would be devastated if you were lost to them forever, and I didn't die just so that you could go and get yourself hurt even more. You had better appreciate what I did for you, because, if you didn't already know, the police and myself caught the sniper that was after you. Have fun on your heists and try your hardest not to get caught._  
_Shinichi._

_I hope that the people receiving these messages will find them appropriate, and I would have done them longer but this was written twenty minutes before the heist that the police and I sent out a forged heist note about and, as you can imagine, I have plenty of things to prepare for. Oh, and you will be able to find my will in the small red box shaped like a treasure chest behind the hidden panel under the stairs._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_ Shinichi Kudo."_

Tears were streaming down Satou's face by the end of the letter and Megure looked shocked.

"Then.. he knew..." Satou managed to choke out.

"That he was going to die." Takagi finished for her. "It seems that way."

* * *

**Chapter two is up and chapter three is already in progress, yay! Hope you had a fun time reading and thanks very much to those that took the time to review. As requested i have spaced out my paragraphs and i hope that this makes it easier for you all to read. Have a nice time!**

**NekoEddo  
**


	3. My Anchor?

Shinichi looked at them with saddened eyes, it was sad that his death had affected so many people, but there was nothing he could do about it.

His eyes soon widened in shock though, when he felt a tugging at the back of his mind so strong that it was almost physical, he struggled against it for a few minutes. But upon the realization that it was futile, he gave in and watched as he was dragged just above house height, the people that were going about their daily lives were oblivious to his presence as he was pulled backwards at an incredible speed past them.

Shinichi looked around as he began to slow down, not recognizing where the strange force had taken him, he was pulled over a last few houses before he was dragged into the front garden of one of them.

In the garden was a boy that looked strikingly similar to the way he had when he was alive. He was standing alone and leaning against the front of the house, obviously waiting for something as he absent-mindedly juggled an assortment of colourful balls.

Shinichi was pulled towards him until he was right next to him, standing a few inches above the floor, this floating lark was going to take some time to get used to.

The boy suddenly jerked his hands and all of the balls were neatly stowed inside of what appeared to be his school uniform when the door opened.

A girl that looked slightly similar to Ran stepped out of the house and greeted the boy with a smile, Shinichi smiled wistfully at the nogalistia that the scene caused, remembering all the times when had had done the same thing for Ran.

The two unknown teenagers exchanged a few words before starting to walk to school, he should have been expecting it, but Shinichi was still shocked when the strange force began to drag him with them.

To occupy himself as the two teenagers talked, he set his mind to thinking, it was, after all, what he was best at. He remembered reading a few books on ghosts when he was about thirteen, some of them talked about an anchor, a living person that a ghost would become attached to if the one that was now a ghost had shared a strong bond with them.

But therein lay the problem, Shinichi had never met either of the teenagers before in his entire life, his eidetic memory made sure of that. And if the boy really was his anchor... then why?

He was torn out of his musings when the girl suddenly gave a loud yell and began chasing the boy around with her bag, earning plenty off stares from passers by. Some even threw a few coins at them, thinking it was a street performance, god knows the acrobatic moves that the boy was doing were more than good enough for it to be one.

Once the girl had calmed down, Shinichi tore his eyes away from the two, and was confused when the coins that had previously been in a pile on the floor were gone. He looked back to the duo, and, even in his ghostly form, jumped in surprise when the boy suddenly spread his fingers to reveal an assortment of coins in his hand, the very ones that had, only moments before, been laying on the ground.

He saw through the trick easily enough, but what had shocked him was the simple fact that even whilst dodging all of the blows that the girl had been firing at him, the boy had managed to find the time to pick up every single coin.

He was once again distracted when he realized that they had reached what appeared to be the school that the duo attended. He hadn't even realized that they had started moving again.

He sighed as he floated after them, and, having nothing else to do, began to listen in to their conversation.

"What are you talking about? Kid's great!" That was the boy. Shinichi's eyes widened at their choice of topic.

"No he isn't he's a good for nothing thief! I for one am going to have absolutely no sympathy whatsoever for him when he gets caught by Dad and finally goes to jail where he belongs!" As the girl spoke Shinichi could have sworn that he saw a flicker of sadness cross the boy's cheerful face, but, if it was ever there, it was gone too quickly for Shinichi to know for sure.

'Gets caught by Dad?' What does that mean?' Shinichi thought, as he floated after them.

As they entered the building, Shinichi looked around, memorizing every little detail, more out of habit than anything else.

He especially made sure to memorize the way to the classroom, as this was no doubt a very important piece of information.

He floated in behind the two teenagers, making sure to keep clear of any of the other students that were coming into the classroom, he didn't quite feel up to testing what he could touch and what he couldn't quite yet.

The bell rang and the students made their ways to the seats, Shinichi stood behind the boy's chair, completely oblivious to the shocked stares of two of the occupants of the classroom.

* * *

Finally an update! Sorry that I haven't updated until now recently, but you can thank Shingo-sama (Shi-chan) for the update, I was mainly finished writing this chappie but didn't quite have the willpower to write that last little bit and get it updated, then she reviewed and politely asked me to get a move on (that is my own words of course, she was no where near as... blunt as the way I put it there XD) If any of you guys ever get frusrated at the lack of updated, then please review and tell me, more often than not it will remind me that I have an almost finished chapter that needs updating and the review will prompt me to finish it. Hope you enjoyed!

NekoEddo


	4. School

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, and with so little explanation too, however, I am back! And I have a chapter on each one of my stories to help get those of you going through exams to brave it out!**

I'm sorry to say this, but the movie got abandoned, so no links :( I haven't updated in so long because of a mixture of reasons, but the largest one is definitely that I am now in college a year early, and I have my work cut out for me keeping up with everything! As well as that I have had the most massive writer's block on every one of my stories, and completely lost my muse. I just couldn't bring myself to work on any of them. I am very sorry to have left you all so in the dark, and to have not updated for so long, but finally I have managed to produce something :)

I know they aren't the best reasons, but they are big to me, and I hope you can all forgive me for my long absence. Updates on stories from now on will be infrequent, as I have a busy summer lined up, and when I am in college it takes up pretty much all of my time, but I will be updating, and I'll do my best to whenever I have the time :)

* * *

Once it looked like all of the class was there, the teacher took the register. For the most part, Shinichi tuned it out. However, a few names piqued his interest.

Saguru Hakuba, a detective that Shinichi had worked with a couple of times, Nakamori Aoko, Shinichi was surprised to find out that this was the girl the his 'anchor' had accompanied to school earlier in the morning. He was glad the he now understood what the girl had meant by 'when he gets caught by Dad.' Her father must be the head of the Kid task force. Nakamori -Keibu. The third and final name that had aroused his curiosity was 'Kuroba Kaito'. It had turned out that this person was his anchor, whom Shinichi had decided he would study for the remainder of the day. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew the name from somewhere...

The school day was a bit of blur for Shinichi, comprised of figuring out the work over his anchor's shoulder, drifting as far around the room as he could, and doing his best to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching him every now and then.  
It seemed that with every minute that passed Shinichi learned more about Kuroba-kun. It was all tiny things, like his mannerisms, his way of speaking, and, occasionally, how he performed some of his magic tricks.

Shinichi couldn't help but think that he would have liked to know this boy when he was alive. Although his eternally cheerful mood would have set Shinichi's teeth on edge, he would have almost certainly proved an invaluable resource in unraveling some of KID's secrets.

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. There were a few interesting moments where Kuroba-san had obviously angered his female friend, and ended up using some amusing and eerily familiar magic tricks to get himself out of the trouble, but Shinichi mostly spent his time analysing the people throughout the classroom. Other than Kuroba-san, who was surprisingly difficult to read, even with how open and humorous he acted, there were very few people whom he had difficulty deducing.

The one that caught his attention the most was a girl with long red hair, and eyes like blood. There was no denying that she was beautiful, but this was not what caught Shinichi's attention. Every move was guarded, every facial expression perfectly measured before it appeared on her face. The way she acted it was obvious that there was not a single person in the room that knew more about her than she wanted, and what was even more obvious was that she had a secret to hide, and it was something massive.

As he watched her, Shinichi was certain that he had seen her purposefully glance his way more than once, almost seeming to catch his eyes a couple of times before giving a quick smirk and turning away again.

He wasn't entirely certain what was going on there, but inwardly vowed to find out. However, before he could even begin to formulate a plan, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Shinichi began to move back towards Kuroba-san, anticipating him to begin moving towards the door, but before he could move more than a foot, Shinichi was forcibly yanked in the direction of the exit. Kuroba-san wasn't just moving towards the door, he was doing his best to get out of there as quickly as physically possible, which, it appeared, was quite quickly.

Once he was outside of the school gates, Kuroba-kun slowed down again, waiting for the girl he had walked there with. Nakamori Aoko. They made their way home more peacefully than they arrived, and as they approached her house Shinichi fully expected that Kuroba-san would simply drop her off and move on to his own house. It came as a big surprise when he followed the girl in.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner tonight Aoko, I don't think I have the energy to cook tonight." Kuroba said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it! I bought a few too many ingredients for the meal I was making tonight anyway" she smiled, before her tone turned slightly more serious with just a hint of worry "You know you're welcome over at any time don't you Kaitou?"

"Hai, hai!" he said, grinning even more, but this time Shinichi noticed that it wasn't quite genuine.

The two settled down in the lounge, and peacefully chatted over the telly for a while, but stopped talking when Nakamori-Keibu came into the house, unusually quiet.

"Otou-san?" Aoko said looking at him worriedly "are you ok?" Nakamori-Keibu seemed to take a moment to collect himself before answering. "Y-yes, I just heard something disturbing at the station is all."

"What was it?" Aoko turned her full attention to him.

"There's been an... incident. Some poor guy around your age lost his life last night, but that's not what's... well... upsetting. The thing is... it was KID's fault."


End file.
